Choices
by Scarlette Smith
Summary: 'He didn't want to get hurt, but he wanted to stop the hurting' A look into Toby's mind about being A. Spoby. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: A high school student owning PLL? Psh, keep dreaming...**

**Hey guys! Now I haven't written anything for this fandom in the longest time (I am an anime fan guys, if you're looking for me you'll find me hiding over there. XD) but when I saw the finale I was just... shell-shocked. I am a **_**HUGE**_ **(Bolded, italicized, underlined and capitalized. Yup. I went there XD) Spoby fangirl. Like huge. I just about die whenever they come on screen so I went into hiding for a week (XD not really) when Toby turned out to be A. So I wrote this in that week and finally typed it up and put it up. Cause I honestly don't believe that Toby doesn't care about Spencer. Well, imma shut my constant chatter. Enjoy!**

**...**

Toby would never admit it, but he hated being A.

He hated the blackmailing. He hated the scheming. He hated the clever texts, the spying, the sneaking, the stealing. Everything. He just hated it. All of it.

But if there was one thing he hated the most, it was lying to Spencer.

If people really knew him, like _really _knew him and his position, as A they wouldn't believe him. And who could blame them? No one did vindictive things to someone they loved, at least, not usually. But Toby really truly did love her... Even though he wasn't supposed to.

At first it was a mission, and a simple one at that. Get close to Spencer, peek into her mind, make her fall in love with him - than tear her apart. The perfect revenge for Mona, and Big A... Whoever he was... And along the way, he could torture her a bit; make her _pay_ for making _him_ take the blame for Jenna's blindness - which was why he complied. Mona and Big A weren't the only ones watching smugly as the liars heart was slowly torn apart- he was enjoying the view too.

And of course, it had started out fake. Totally completely artificial. The smiles, the laughter, the jokes... The kisses. They were nothing. Just there for show. And Toby would be lying if he said he didn't at least enjoying mocking her idiocy after it was all over and she had left.

But along the way, it slowly got harder.

He had found himself eventually laughing at her jokes, being mesmerized by her smile... even _caring_ about her. Which was insane. She ruined his life, got him sent to a correctional facility, hell, _she blinded his sister! _He was supposed to hate her... right?

And even though Toby hated to admit it, he did just the opposite. Oh yes, Toby Cavanaugh, Rosewood's bad boy, fell head over heels for the towns resident overachiever, Spencer Hastings.

But with that love came complications, some of which she knew of and some of which she didn't. And the two that she had no idea were the two most dangerous - Big A and Mona.

The rest of the A Team was built of geniuses. After all, there was a reason that none of the girls had even started to catch up to them a bit. To say that they didn't notice was insulting... But to say that they didn't know was even worse.

Now Toby was not _half _as stupid as most of Rosewood thought him to be. He knew what would happen if he ever even thought about leaving the A Team for her. Yes, they were smart, but equally, dangerous. And they knew stuff about him, chilling secrets that haunted even _him _in the dead of night.

They would destroy him if he left, plain and simple. And he couldn't take that chance...

But on another hand there was Spencer. Sweet, beautiful, lovely, vibrant Spencer. And he was only hurting her by staying. He just wanted it to stop - all of it. The whole 'A' business, the trial, hell, as much as he hated Alison he wouldn't hesitate to bring her back just so that all of this could end. Just so that Spencer wouldn't be hurt.

Toby was only human, and he knew that he would get seriously hurt if he even _attempted_ to end any of this. He didn't want to get hurt, but he wanted to stop the hurting.

But he couldn't do anything, and he knew that. He couldn't do anything without getting either him or Spencer hurt - and he didn't want to take either chance.

…

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Horrible? You-Disgrace-To-Humanity-Stop-Writing-Right-Now? Please review so that I know! =) Please? I'll give you shirtless Toby! XD XD XD**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**


End file.
